


【中文翻译】 Our Hearts Are Gold 金诚之心

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Magic, Royalty, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles王子曾经听说过很多其他国家的公主被龙抓走的故事，再也没人见过那些公主。而让他万万没想到的是，有一天一只龙把他也抓走了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】 Our Hearts Are Gold 金诚之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Hearts Are Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900684) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 作者笔记：轮椅狂欢节快乐！感谢madneto和ikeracity发起了这次写文挑战！  
> 感谢迅速的校对和大家棒极了的评论！ ;)
> 
> 译者的话：还是小甜饼一枚，变成龙的Erik各种萌~本人依然在努力提升翻译水平中，有错误还请指出，lofter ID 抖森的长耳兔，非常欢迎一起交流；喜欢的小伙伴可以的话就戳进原地址给原作者点个赞或者评论一下吧~~顺便推荐一下Pangea太太，文都很赞！≧v≦

Charles坐在城堡外宽厚的城墙边上阅读着一本好书，享受着阳光，一只龙就在这时从天而降。

  
Charles所知的唯一预警就是突然笼罩住他的一团阴影，而他误以为那是一片飘过太阳的云彩，所以他也没抬头看，没有看到那只猛兽朝他径直俯冲飞来，就像一只冲下去抓兔子的猎鹰。顷刻间他就被一阵狂风从椅子上吹飞，然后趴在了地上，还没等他翻过身来，某个沉重的东西就猛地撞上了他的后背把他钉在原地，Charles脸朝下撞在了石头上。

  
“是龙！”有人喊道，然后一切都乱套了。

  
差点被撞懵的Charles过了好一会才反应过来，他试图动动身子，想让自己爬起来，但他背后巨大的重量把他压得更紧了，Charles呛咳了一下。守卫从四面八方冲过来，他们叫喊着举起手中的剑，挥舞着长矛，同时西边的瞭望塔也敲响了大钟发出警报。Charles慢慢地转过头，伸长脖子看向身后。

  
那只龙屹立在他身后，如皮革般光滑坚韧的双翼张开着，咧开的嘴里满是闪着寒光的尖牙。龙张开大嘴咆哮起来，盖过了其他所有的声音，咆哮声震动着Charles全身，一直震到他心里。几个胆子大些的守卫扔出了长矛，但撞上酒红色的龙鳞后就都哐当一声弹了回来，而龙毫发无损；龙报复性地用又重又尖的尾巴狠狠地扫飞了几个人，然后又砸碎了几个城齿。

  
“殿下！”有人喊道，但Charles根本来不及回应。龙用爪子抓住了Charles，力度很小心，既不会让Charles被爪子刺伤，又在他开始挣扎时牢牢地束缚住他；而后龙扇动起它强有力的翅膀，逐渐飞离地面。

  
“回去！”Charles朝着还想冲上来的守卫喊道。一些人又举起了长矛，而其他人则无望地尝试着想抓住Charles；Charles没法挣脱龙的束缚，龙爪紧紧地钳着他，Charles知道如果他挣扎得再用力些就会被锋利的爪子割成碎片。“小心！”

  
龙咆哮起来，越来越用力地扇动着双翼，缓慢地上升高度。龙抬起头，嘴里猛然喷出一股明亮的火焰，Charles大叫起来，他不得不抬起胳膊护住脸，挡住那股火焰的热浪；他听见脚下的喊叫声变成了尖叫声，伴随着哔剥燃烧的火焰声。

  
“Charles！”一片嘈杂中出现了一个新的声音，Charles垂下胳膊，发现自己现在到了城堡大阳台的高度。Raven飞快地跑到了外面，她靠着石头栏杆瞪大了眼睛，同时拼命朝Charles的方向伸出手。

  
“Raven！”Charles无助地大喊着，他在龙的爪子里徒劳地摇晃着，而地面则离他越来越远。

  
仅在眨眼瞬间，他们之间的距离就从十英尺变成了五十英尺；龙朝着天空越飞越高，Charles看着Raven的身影越缩越小，城堡和周边环绕的村庄都变成了一副袖珍画。恐惧噎住了Charles，因为如果龙现在把他扔下去，那他肯定会摔死。

  
耳边狂风呼号，Charles因为快速降低的温度战栗着。他试着在龙的爪子里缩成一团，但他的动作一定是激怒了龙，因为龙狠狠地捏了他一下，Charles僵住不敢再动了。

  
龙飞得更高了，它穿过一大片云雾，飞到了云层之上，所以Charles也看不见地面了。他不知道龙要把他带到哪里去，也不知道要对他做什么。

  
他跑不掉了，而且十有八九，他很快就要成为龙的盘中餐。

* * *

  
撞到地面时Charles被震醒了，他脸朝下趴在一堆硬币上，Charles感觉到了冰冷的固体，他身上的每块肌肉都酸痛不已，一开始他连动都动不了，只能像块木板一样僵硬地躺着；龙从他身边走过，把他扔在原地踱着沉重的步子走开。

  
龙飞了好几个小时，天已经完全黑了。Charles全程都被龙紧紧地捏在爪子里，云端之上冰冷的寒风毫不留情地呼呼刮过，让他觉得越来越冷。一开始他还试着留心注意他们要去哪里，但随着几个小时慢慢过去，疲惫、饥饿和口渴让Charles越发虚弱无力，他困倦得频频点头，然后就睡着了。

  
Charles想办法翻了个身。明亮的火光骤然燃起，Charles抻长脖子看见龙往一个巨大的火盆里喷火，火焰立即哔剥燃烧起来，就像已经燃烧了好几个小时一样。即使在几码外的Charles也能感觉到火焰的温暖，那股热浪就像温暖的洗澡水流到了他身上一样，Charles因此颤抖了一下。

  
借着火光，Charles现在能看到他们正在一个巨大的山洞里，高高的洞顶上参差不齐地悬挂着几条长长的钟乳石；地上堆着数不尽的珠宝和黄金，有几大堆几乎都快堆到了洞顶。龙就在这一切的中心，他蜷缩在火盆旁边，长长的尾巴懒洋洋地放在财宝堆上。

“靠近点儿，”龙看Charles盯着自己，他说道。他的声音很低沉，但和Charles想象中一只龙该有的震耳咆哮声完全不同。

  
Charles慢慢坐起身，他不愿意背对着龙，所以偷偷扭头瞥了一眼身后。从他背后吹来的冷风来看，洞口就在他身后的什么地方，如果他能想办法逃出去然后再找个地方躲起来……

  
“外面下着暴风雪，”龙说道，他完全明白Charles偷偷摸摸举动的意图。“我可不会现在就尝试逃跑，除非你想被冻死。”

  
“不然等着被吃掉吗？”Charles问道，他说话声音很小但语气惊人地平稳。

  
龙的声音轰隆隆响起，他摇着头轻哼，喷出的气息让火焰晃动了几下。“我不会吃掉你的，”他不耐烦地说道，好像对于Charles这样的猜想很是恼怒。

  
Charles差点就难以置信地大笑起来：“你知道我没理由相信你。”

  
龙快速甩了甩尾巴，这让Charles想起厨房里的猫，只要一只老鼠从她爪下逃走，她就气恼地直摇尾巴。“我的话是很可信的。”

  
“你绑架了我。”Charles说，他的声音轻轻地回荡在洞穴里。他心里有个小小的声音告诉他，也许激怒一条体型和一间小房子差不多大的龙不是什么好主意，而且这条龙现在就在洞穴的另一边盯着他看，但Charles无视了那个声音。“你袭击了我家，同时还可能杀掉了我的几个朋友；我们从其他国家得知有龙掳走了他们国家的公主，再也没人见过她们，所以根本不难猜到她们身上发生了什么事。”

  
“我根本没杀任何人，要不是你的朋友们先攻击我，我就不会被迫反击，”龙恼怒地说道，“我没做过其他那些龙干的事，我以前从没抓走过公主。”

  
“我的朋友想保护我不受你的伤害，”Charles不相信龙，他回嘴，“还有等一下，说真的这是你第一次抓皇室成员吗？”

  
龙眯着眼，鼻翼翁动：“是又怎样？”他暴躁地问道，又甩起尾巴。

  
“干得好，你彻底搞砸了，”Charles冷冷地说道，“我是个王子，不是公主。”

  
“我知道你是王子，”龙生气地打断Charles的话，“我知道怎么区分人类。”

  
“你知道？”Charles怀疑地问道，“那你为什么抓我？”

  
“那你愿意我抓走你妹妹？”龙低吼道，声音让整个洞穴都颤动起来，金币发出清脆的碰撞声，“带着她我能飞得更轻松些，现在我就能飞回去拿你换她，然后我就有个公主了。”

  
“不，”Charles赶紧说，一想到Raven会有危险，一股实在的恐惧就重击了他的胸口，“求你……”他吞咽一下，“你已经抓住我了，别把她也卷进来。”

  
“那就过来坐到火堆边上，还有别再问我问题。”龙说道，他这下满意了，而Charles别无选择只能听从龙的话。

  
Charles仔细又快速地检查了一下自己的身体情况。龙的爪子并没有划伤Charles，所以他身上没有流血的地方，他快速地拍拍腿，确认自己的腿骨并没断掉；鉴于一整只龙之前落在他身上，没受伤真是个奇迹。

  
地上散落的金币都滑溜溜的，这让Charles靠近火堆的动作笨拙起来，但他还是想办法靠近了那团明亮温暖的火焰，疼痛的肌肉和小心翼翼的动作让他有些僵硬地挪动着。他坐在火盆边，正好面对着龙，即使这算不上什么防护——如果龙朝着他的话，火焰可挡不住龙。但Charles并不讨厌火焰的温暖，他告诉自己要是自己的关节没冻僵就更好了。

  
Charles研究着这条抓住他的龙。火光下的龙很美。龙鳞是深深的酒红色，和他身边那些金银珠宝一样闪着光泽；他的双翼利落地收在背后，避免又尖又长的翅尖戳到脊背上，他的脊背如镰刀一般，由尖尖的尾巴一路向上延伸到他长长的脖子；粗大的龙角像山羊角一样蜷曲着，Charles看着他时，龙那双吓人的银色眼睛也目不转睛地打量着Charles，像是某种回应。

  
“你受伤了。”Charles发现。某个城堡守卫投出的一支矛完全地扎进龙的一只后爪里，伤口往外渗着血。有人侥幸射中了龙，这也是那只矛能为Charles所做的一切了。  
“没关系的。”龙不屑地说道，但Charles注意到龙似乎很局促地想保持那只脚不动。

  
“我能帮你，”沉默片刻后Charles主动说道。他不知道自己想通过帮助这只龙而得到什么——这只龙很可能会把他当成小菜吃掉，但Charles不喜欢看着他受到不必要的折磨，“我能帮你把它拔出来，而且如果你有任何可能包扎伤口的东西……”

  
“我不需要你的帮助。”

  
Charles咬着舌头让自己别去争论。恼人的沉默持续了很久，Charles专心让自己暖和起来，他揉着腿，确保腿部的血液循环。龙还是看着他，那双爬行动物特有的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。

  
“我们在哪儿？”Charles终于壮着胆子问道。龙之前提到过一座山，而韦斯切斯特是平原国家，只有几座起伏平缓的山丘。愕然的Charles惊惶地想着自己离家究竟有多远，想回家究竟有多难。

  
“我不是说过不许再问问题了吗？”龙露出尖牙警告着。

  
“那我们就要大眼瞪小眼地一直坐着吗？一直坐到你吃了我？”Charles疲倦地问道，“我不明白我知不知道又有什么关系，反正你也不打算放我走。”

  
“我不会吃掉你的。”龙轻哼一声，动了动双翼，“我们在蛮荒大陆。”

  
“蛮荒大陆？”Charles说道，内心的绝望更深了。他在离家几千里格【译注】的一片荒野里，就连周围的国家都不想把这片蛮荒之地列入自己国家的领土中。  
【league里格：旧时长度单位，1里格约为3英里】

  
“对。”龙说道，声音有点干巴巴的，“所以想逃跑真的只是无用功。”

  
坐着的Charles往下滑了一下，就算他想办法从龙这里逃跑，能成功走出环境恶劣的蛮荒大陆平原再找到路回家的可能性也是微乎其微。

  
“你很悲伤。”龙注意到。

  
“我当然很悲伤，”Charles恨恨地说道，“我要死在这里了。”

  
龙叹口气：“我会保护你，不会让你受到伤害的。”

  
Charles抬起头：“你是真的不打算吃我。”他慢慢说道。

  
“终于，某人总算是明白这个道理了。”龙冷冷地说道，他的下巴舒服地枕在一摞金子上休息着。

  
“那你为什么抓我？”

  
“这个现在不重要。”

  
“我倒是觉得挺重要的，”Charles说，“如果我能在这件事上说点什么的话，我想回家，求你了，如果我不会变成你的一顿饭的话；你喷火还有乱挥乱打的时候肯定有人受伤了，我想知道每个人都平安无事。”

  
让Charles惊讶的是龙这次并没有生气，也没有不耐烦，“那么你的王权呢？”

Charles眨眨眼：“王权怎么了？”

  
“你被困在这里不觉得被剥夺了身为王子的权利？”

  
“我的王权根本不是我现在要关心的事情，”Charles语气平淡地说道，“就是王子的身份才让我卷进这件麻烦事里来的，不是吗？因为我是个王子所以你就把我抓来了？”

  
龙发出轰隆隆的声音，但是没像之前那么具威胁性了。Charles过了一会才意识到龙在大笑。“那是一部分原因，没错。”

  
“那其他原因呢？”

  
“这个现在不重要。”龙又对Charles说这句话，不过他听上去被逗乐了。

  
Charles沮丧地叹口气，但他觉得自己放松了一点。也许他可以相信龙不会吃掉自己，反正Charles已经在他的控制之下了，龙应该不太可能会说谎。

  
“那要到什么时候？”Charles问道，他让自己坐得更舒服些，短时间内他哪儿也去不了，“我什么时候能知道原因？”

  
“这由我来决定，”龙粗声粗气地说道，鼻翼间喷出一长串烟雾，“去睡觉，早上我会去捕猎，然后就有东西吃了。”

  
Charles想抗议，但龙直接闭上了眼睛，这让Charles奇怪地想起Raven心情不好时猛地摔门的样子。Charles的肚子叫嚣着要食物——他没吃晚餐，但至少能撑到明天早上。

  
倦意袭来，火堆的温暖更是又让Charles觉得昏昏欲睡。Charles觉得应该可以放心睡一觉，被抓进龙穴里的他应该是很安全的——至少没有别的什么东西能在这种地方靠近他，如果明天早上他醒来能恢复精力，那就值得冒险睡一觉，然后他就能集中精力想想怎么才能趁龙不备时偷偷溜走。

  
本来坐着的Charles不记得自己什么时候躺下了，他蜷缩在一堆金币的小凹坑里，在接连的思绪中不知不觉地睡着了。

 

* * *

 

早上的时候龙不见了。Charles醒来时发现他身边放着一把轮椅，一伸手就能够到；轮椅的每一寸都是金子做的，就连坐垫也包着上好的金色丝绸。Charles昨晚并没有看见这把轮椅，所以他猜应该是龙观察过他之后，特意为他从一大堆金银财宝里找出来的。Charles莫名地感动，他轻而易举地就抬起身子坐进了轮椅里，感觉自己的视野比以前好多了，现在他坐起来了，不会再被困在地上无法行动了。

  
金轮椅完全可以通过散着金币的地面，至少可以在龙铺平的小路上通行，Charles缓慢又小心地沿着大火盆转了一圈，他认真扫视着数不清的财宝堆，想看看龙是不是走到了别的地方，在Charles看不见的地方潜伏了起来，随时准备猛扑过来。Charles不小心碰倒了一大摞金子做的高脚杯，金杯噼里啪啦掉下来发出巨大的声音，但是龙并没有出现。

  
这就意味着龙一定是出去捕猎了，所以这是Charles绝佳的逃跑机会。

  
Charles壮着胆子往后推动轮椅，然后滑向洞口，他一边往外推一边迅速眨着眼睛适应着刺眼的阳光。昨晚的暴风雪已经停了，但当刺骨的寒风毫不留情地横扫过Charles全身时，他又想念起火盆的温暖了。他身边皆是皑皑白雪，随着他离洞口越来越远，轮椅时不时也会被绊住。

  
龙没开玩笑，Charles确实在高高的山顶上，高山峭壁上只有一小块平台，仅在左边有条小路相连，这肯定也是唯一一条可以步行上下山的小路了。难怪龙把巢穴安在这里，这里既偏僻又易于防守，但这给Charles带来了很大的麻烦：他要下山，这途中极有可能完全找不到任何遮挡物，所以他会是个非常容易被发现的目标。

  
Charles不担心自己的能力，如果小路上有障碍，Charles完全有力气能让自己起身爬过去，但是他的新轮椅就不是个容易处理的家伙了。金子很沉，而且在雪地里推起来会很费力，不像他家里那把轮椅，这把轮椅没法折叠，所以如果他确实要爬下山的话，拖着轮椅就会是个挑战。Charles也许得把轮椅扔在这里，然后希望自己足够幸运，能在下山之后碰见某个路过的旅人。

  
Charles快速地打量了一下自己，他需要点什么东西来给腿部保暖，这是必须的。他急忙返回洞里，飞快地扫视着四周。他也不知道在龙捕猎回来之前他还有多少时间，而Charles需要尽他所能地远离龙穴，再找到一个可以藏身的地方，因为龙到时候会来找他。

  
山洞的角落里有一沓动物的毛皮，可能是这个洞里唯一没有用金子做成的东西了。Charles在这堆毛皮里匆忙翻找着，最后找到一条狼皮，然后尽可能地努力裹紧到自己腿上，这条毛皮只需要在下山这段路上起作用就行了。

  
Charles完全知道这样做可能就是自杀，他推着轮椅滑向洞外，然后开始慢慢滑下那条狭窄的小路，走上那条又长又艰难的下山之路。  
  


* * *

 

  
Charles醒来时正面对着龙那一嘴的尖牙，神志不清的他也没躲。周围太热了，就好像他被放在火炉里烘烤一样，但当他试图慢慢地挣扎时，某个沉重的东西压上了他的胸口，把他牢牢按在原地。

  
“……愚蠢，傻瓜人类，”愤怒的声音响起，声音大到让Charles的耳朵都疼，“我告诉过你想逃跑是无用功，但是也许我应该特别对你强调想逃跑就有可能会丢掉性命，好让你能听进去。”

  
“太……太大声了，”Charles咕哝着，无力地扒拉着胸口沉重的重量，他感觉自己就像只四脚朝天的乌龟，“疼。”

  
“我一点都不为你感到抱歉，”那个声音立刻打断了Charles的话，但明显小声了许多，“我应该把你丢在雪地里，傻子就应该自己照顾自己。”

  
Charles接连眨了好几下眼睛，整个世界还是模糊不清。他的手指也很疼，好像烧起来了一样，Charles想动动手指，但不禁因为那种又痛又舒服的奇怪感觉而呜咽出声，“发生什么事了？”

  
“还不明显吗？”那个声音冷冰冰地回答，“你以为趁着我出门捕猎的时候逃跑是个聪明的主意，你刚到半山腰，就又刮起了一场暴风雪，我花了一个小时才找到你，你差不多都冻僵了。”

  
“你救了我？”Charles的视线慢慢清晰起来。龙蜷缩在他身边，周围环绕着四堵结实的墙，上面散发着和火炉一样高的温度；龙的脑袋赫然耸立，一双眼睛怒视着Charles，同时一只爪子毫不费力地压着他的胸口。

  
“你根本不配我救你。”龙怒叱道。

  
“你救了我，”Charles重复道，他感觉昏昏沉沉的。他颤巍巍地抬起一只手轻抚着按在他胸口上的那只爪子，“别怕，我没事。”

  
“我才不怕，我很生气。”龙发怒了，他生气地喷出一团烟雾。

  
“没关系的，”Charles困倦地说道，眼睛又要闭上了。有什么又软又舒适的东西包裹着他，恼火的龙守在他身边，而那种柔软舒适感不知怎么的减轻了龙的威胁。“我现在要睡觉了。”

  
Charles在龙的低声咒骂中慢慢睡着了，那只爪子小心翼翼地为Charles重新整理了一下包裹着他的东西，动作极其轻柔。

 

* * *

 

 

鹿肉有点硬，没有调味料，而且肉的一头还烤焦了，但在Charles看来，这是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的肉。他两只手抓着骨头，牙齿撕扯下鹿肉，他吞得太快了，还打了个嗝。

  
“慢点儿吃，”龙说道，目光中带着明显的嫌恶，但Charles觉得一只口鼻上溅满鲜血的龙带着这样的眼神实在是太可笑了。“我费那么大劲把你从雪堆里挖出来可不是为了看你噎死自己的。”

  
“放心，”Charles告诉龙，他的胸口跳着疼，“我不会噎死自己的，我只是觉得快饿死了。”为了强调这点，他又扯下一大块冒着热气的鹿肉，然后夸张地仔细嚼着。

  
“你是个王子，你才不知道快饿死是什么感觉。”龙无动于衷地说道。龙又蜷据在火盆边，与Charles面对面，他又像昨晚那样既愤怒又疏离。

  
“你说得对，我的朋友，”Charles苦涩地说道，“不管怎样，我非常感激能吃到东西。”

  
“我的朋友？”龙冷冷地说，“你还真是改变了说话的态度啊。”

  
“你救了我的命，”Charles回道。他犹豫了一下，然后把手指舔干净，这样他就能把身上沉重的动物毛皮裹得更紧些。Charles醒来时发现自己完全赤裸着躺在毛毯下，这让他觉得有点尴尬，但是Charles的衣服在龙把他从雪堆里拽出来的时候已经全湿透了，要是一直穿着那身衣服他就别想暖和起来。“我想那就意味着我可以把你当成朋友。”

  
“我还是抓住你的龙。”龙说道，但声音听上去很愉悦。

  
“我倒是更想和你友好相处，”Charles坚定地说道，他咧嘴一笑，“然后我就能说服你送我回家了。”

  
龙又长又慢地叹息了一下，然后低下头叼起那块他没有烧烤过的鹿肉。Charles坐在一摞金子旁边，他很高兴火盆的底座挡住了大部分血淋淋的鹿肉。

  
“还有，”Charles沉默片刻说道，“我还不知道怎么称呼你呢。”

  
龙的动作停住了。有那么一会，Charles以为自己是不是越界了，但是龙还是生硬地回答了：“Erik”

  
“Erik，”Charles试着叫了一下这个名字。龙又抬起头，转了转脖子看着四周。“谢谢你救了我，Erik”

  
“要是你一开始听我的话，我就用不着去救你。”Erik说道。Charles觉得他要是人类的话，现在应该在朝自己翻白眼了。

  
“这个嘛，”Charles有点不好意思地说道，“我又不知道还会刮起暴风雪，而且我确实很想回家。”

  
“你回不去的，”Erik说道，“山上的天气变幻无常，而且就算你不会被冻死，你也很容易会变成狼群的目标。”

  
“狼肯定不会爬到这么高的地方来的，对吗？”

  
“它们倒是更想试试。”Erik回答道，他咬了咬牙，然后继续吃他的鹿肉。

  
Charles放慢了速度，不慌不忙地吃着肉。他很幸运身上没有生冻疮，就连脚趾也躲过一劫。Erik似乎把金轮椅也抢救了回来，因为它就显眼地放在几步之外。一开始Charles根本不想动，他吃得太饱，感觉太舒服了，但是他知道等会后背疼起来的时候他就会后悔的；Charles小心地把鹿骨放在一边，他拽紧身上的皮毛，防止他挪过去的时候皮毛从身上掉下来，但他看见Erik的长尾巴绕过火盆，然后轻轻把轮椅往近推了推。

  
“抱歉。”

  
“不，谢谢你，”Charles让他放心。Charles抬起身子然后坐好，确定自己的腿放好了，而且毛皮也好好地裹在身上维持着体面，“谢谢你帮我把这个挖出来，我以前从没见过金轮椅。”

  
“这可是独一无二的。”Erik模棱两可地说道，又低下头忙着吃肉。

  
Charles看了他一会，决定不再追问下去。因为热腾腾的鹿肉，Charles感觉自己由内到外都暖和起来了，他还是能听见洞外呼啸的暴风雪；Charles突然意识到Erik能找到他实属万幸，不然他肯定已经死了。

  
“那只矛还在，”Charles说道，他研究着扎进Erik后爪里的那根木棍。看上去Erik曾尝试着自己把它拔出来，但只是成功地把它折断了，现在矛更短了，Erik的牙已经够不到了；以Erik的体型来看，这根长矛现在已经成了一根小木刺，但伤口还在渗血。Charles觉得龙也是会感染的。“拜托了，Erik，让我帮你。”

  
“我很好。”

  
“你不好，”Charles难以置信地轻笑起来，“伤口还在流血，而且这只会越来越糟糕。”

  
“你碰它只会让情况更糟糕。”

  
“我不会的，我会把它直接拔出来，然后你就能到外面去用雪洗干净伤口。”

  
Erik站立起来，庞大的身躯赫然挺立，明显带着威胁的意味，但这只让Charles想起一只暴躁的鸽子。“你竟然敢对我该做什么指手画脚？”

  
“不，不，”Charles说道，他抑制住想要大笑的冲动，“当然不是，但我很担心你的伤，我想帮忙，你救了我，让我报答你。”

  
Erik没回答，他全身上下都透露着犹豫的意味。他慢慢地趴下来，双翼很不情愿地紧紧裹住后背。

  
“你可以信任我，”Charles打破沉默，“我不会伤害你的。”

  
“好吧，”沉默片刻之后Erik终于说道，他利索地躺下来，把尾巴扫到一边去，这样就没有什么东西会挡住后爪了，“你可以把它拔出来。”

  
Charles微笑，他感觉到了友好的意味：“好极了，等拔出来之后，你就会觉得好些的，我保证。”他推着轮椅绕过火盆，靠近等待的龙。

  
Erik全身都绷紧了，盯着Charles的那双眼睛闪闪发亮：“拔的时候动作快点。”

  
“我会的，”Charles让他安心，他停在Erik的后爪处。他的爪子非常锋利，每个趾头的长度粗细都和人类的大腿差不多，难怪之前Erik抓着Charles飞时，Charles觉得自己像被关进了笼子里。断掉的矛扎进了Erik的脚掌里，那里的龙鳞比较小，没有他身上其他部位的龙鳞那么厚，机动防御性也较差。尽管矛很大一部分已经被Erik折断了，但Charles还是能用双手握住剩下的部分。“好吧，我要试着一次就把它拔出来，希望矛尖没有断在里面。”

  
“如果断了，你要把它取出来。”

  
“当然，”Charles答应道，“我数三声，”他朝Erik咧嘴一笑，“尽量别因为条件反射把我砸扁了。”

  
“别担心，Charles，”Erik严肃地说道，深邃的眼睛一直看着他，“我不会伤害你的。”

  
“我知道你不会，”Charles说道，他对自己的深信不疑感到些许惊讶，也惊讶Erik是认真的，Erik不止不会在Charles给他拔出这根木棍时伤害到他，其他时候也不会。他还是不知道Erik为什么要攻击城堡抓走他，但是不知道怎么的，他知道Erik不会真的伤害到他。“好的，三——二——”

  
一切都快如闪电。Charles靠前握住断掉的矛，用尽全身力气往外拔；矛尖卡住了，有那么一会纹丝不动。Charles往后退了几寸，他猛地用力，把矛完全拔了出来，伤口溅出了些许龙血。

  
Erik抬起头发出震颤整个洞穴的咆哮声，他扇动了几下双翼，乱甩着尾巴，撞倒了一堆金币，把金币打得到处乱飞。Charles扔掉了沾着血的矛，抬起胳膊护住头不被金币砸到。Erik猛地起身，大步踏向洞口，他扇动翅膀时一股强风扫向Charles，Erik还没出去就飞到了空中，随即便消失在呼号的暴风雪里。

  
Charles慢慢地把胳膊放下来。总的来说，一切还算顺利，他一边想着一边捡起那只矛检查起来。金属的矛尖还在，所以Erik不用担心爪子里会留下任何碎片了。

  
没几分钟Erik就回来了，在一片风雪之中出现。他踏步走进洞里，停下来用力抖了抖身子，融化的冰凉雪水到处乱飞。

  
“嘿！”Charles抗议，几滴水溅到了他身上，冰冷得几乎刺痛了皮肤，他颤抖了几下。

  
“你不会融化的。”Erik不屑地说道，他慢慢地绕着火盆走了一圈，尾巴扫倒了几堆金币。有意思，Charles看着Erik身上剩下的雪在他眼前蒸发，龙的体温热到让雪瞬间由水变成了蒸汽。“谢谢你，Charles”

  
“不客气，”Charles说道，Erik趴回了火堆旁的老地方。“你想让我再看看你的伤口吗？看我能不能帮你再清理一下？”

  
“没必要，”Erik回答道，他舒服地蜷在金子做成的巢穴里，“现在那只矛被拔掉了，伤口很快就能愈合。”

  
“如果你确定的话。”Charles怀疑地说道。

  
Erik发出奇怪的笑声，震动着Charles的胸口。“龙的魔法，我很确定。”

  
“有道理。”Charles认可了他的说法，然后他们之间陷入了沉默。

  
和之前面对面分别坐在火盆边不同，现在他们几乎挨着彼此，一起面对着炙热的火焰。从Charles醒来到现在，他第一次感觉到自己不会再因为警惕而紧张，现在他包裹在皮毛里舒服地坐在一条巨龙身边，洞外寒风呼啸，但洞内舒适安全。

  
“Erik，”Charles看着火焰说道，“我觉得你该告诉我我为什么在这里了，我的朋友。”

  
Erik叹口气，火焰因为他的气息而跳动着。“好吧。”

  
“真的吗？”Charles转了一下轮椅，这样自己就能面对着Erik了。

  
“我之前说谎了，”Erik犹豫地开口，“我说我以前从没抓过公主，我以前抓过很多。”

  
“好吧，”Charles慢慢说道，依然保持着镇静，“她们后来怎么了？”

  
“我把她们带回来了，”Erik坦白道，他低下头，下巴搁在两只前爪上，“她们没一个……能成功的。”

  
“我从来没听说过有龙会把公主送回去。”Charles说着，努力回想着从别的国家传进韦斯切斯特的那些零碎传言。

  
“我知道，我们把这件事搞得戏剧化了些。我把她们放在离得最近的小镇里了，所以没人看见过，她们自己编造了逃跑的故事；抓走公主的龙这样的传闻会更让人兴奋，这也是为什么你只听到了故事的第一部分，我也把绑架公主的传闻散播到其他王国，那些相距很远的王国，传递消息要好几年，这是双赢。”

  
“你说得好像所有公主都很配合你。”Charles疑惑地说道。

  
“你刚刚还从我脚里拔出一支矛呢，”Erik说道，“我没那么讨人厌。”

  
“当然，我的朋友，”Charles大笑着说道，“好吧，那么，那都是为了什么？为什么没有任何一个公主……成功？”

  
Erik又叹口气，那股不情愿又回来了：“我其实不是龙，我是人类，就像你一样。”

  
“我……没太明白。”Charles承认自己没听懂。

  
“很久以前，我是个王子，就像你一样，”Erik说道，“我来自一个离这里很远的王国，基诺沙；跳过我年轻时那些让人怀念的趣事，我直接说关键部分，有个名叫Shaw的邪恶巫师，他总是侵扰我们，他想摧毁我的国家，我们最终打败了他；但在他的魔力将尽之时，他在我身上留下了诅咒。”

  
“他把你变成了龙。”Charles猜测道。

  
Erik点着下巴，动作像极了点着头的人类。“很显然。”

  
“我很遗憾，我的朋友。”Charles发自内心地说道。听起来Erik变成龙的样子已经很多很多年了，太多年了，他的寿命比他的家人朋友要长得多。

  
“那是很久以前的事了，”Erik低声说道，好像读到了Charles的想法一样，“Shaw死了，我们也挽救了基诺沙，这才是最重要的。”

  
“但是你一直尝试着变回人类，对吗？”Charles问道，“有办法可以破除诅咒的，是不是？所以你一直绑架公主，但是不起作用，咒语无法破除之后，你又会把她们都送回去，对吗？”

  
“你现在理解了，”Erik的声音有点冷，“是的，有办法可以打破诅咒，但是那个办法非常……特殊。”

  
“嗯？”Erik不说了，Charles于是问道，“是什么方法？”

  
Erik扭扭身子，仿佛有些焦躁不安或者是有些尴尬，Charles发现。“破除咒语的机会非常小，每过十年，我转变的那天，都有一次机会能破除巫师的诅咒，在那天，想要打破咒语，我需要……”

  
“你又不说了，”Erik不说话了，他调整着自己的双翼，Charles好笑地说道，“不会太糟糕的，我不会笑的，我保证。”

  
“我必须亲吻我的真爱。”Erik急急地说完，所以Charles过了一会才明白他说了什么。

  
“噢，”Charles茫然地说道，他惊讶得都笑不出来了，“你觉得我是你的真爱？”

  
“我不知道，”Erik说道，语气里带上了防备的意味，但是听上去他都快绝望了，“我和很多公主试过了，然后我想也许我搞错了，我应该换个王子试试看。”

  
“我们对彼此还不了解呢，”Charles说道，但他歪歪头，若有所思地考虑着，“而你似乎很确定你的真爱就是皇室后裔，你从没亲吻过不是公主的人？”

  
“必须是某个拥有皇室血统的人，”Erik解释道，“因为我也是王子，血统与血统相对应，然后就能破解诅咒了。”

  
“如果每过十年你才有机会尝试，那你一定是精挑细选。”

  
Erik又点点头：“我总在想我是不是在几十年前就选错了人，错过了真爱。”

  
“我还是不确定，只认识你两天，我怎么能成为你的真爱，”Charles说道，“尤其是你先绑架了我，我们才见面的。”

  
“抱歉，”Erik有点窘迫地说道，“但很显然你也看到了，守卫看到龙从天而降的时候都是什么反应，表现得像只真正的龙会更容易些，然后再带着公主，或者，你这次，带着王子，找个没有人朝我射箭扔长矛的安静地方，让我能有机会解释一切。”

  
Charles摇着头苦笑：“我猜我从这种逻辑里也挑不出什么毛病。”

  
“而关于真爱这件事……”Erik思考着，鼻翼间慢慢喷出两串稀薄卷曲的烟雾，“你也看出来了，我有很长时间来思考这个问题，我觉得这不是什么立竿见影的事情，我不会一见到我的真爱就立即能认出来，要不然很久以前我就能打破这个诅咒了。”

  
“我觉得在你遇到你的真爱时，你很可能意识不到他就是你的真爱，即使你们在彼此的生命中只存在了一天，一星期，甚至一个月。我认为那些隐藏起来的东西是最重要的，如果你有时间发展这段关系，那你的爱就能变得更真更纯，要是你没有那个时间，那么……我猜你永远没法知道那个人对你来说意味着什么；不过这不会阻止你和别人在一起，或者和很多人在一起，有了爱那就会更真实，更可靠，他们只是不是……真爱。”Erik强调了最后两个字。

  
“我明白了。”Charles轻声说道。

  
“我不想打扰到任何人的生活，”Erik说，“我的人生已经被打断很久了，所以我不想对任何人做同样的事。如果我亲吻了某个人打破了诅咒，我不会期待我必须要获得一份永恒的爱，也不会期待他们和我在一起；如果他们想和某个他们这辈子确实了解的人在一起，而不是和一度长时间变成龙的陌生人在一起的话，那没关系。我只是想变回我自己，毕竟我已经习惯了一个人走自己的路，如果那是人们想要的话。”

  
但是你孤独了那么久，已经够了，Charles想着，他抬起头悲伤地看着Erik，他说：“关于这个问题，你确实想了很多。”

  
“我有大把时间，”Erik冷冷地说道，“要么想想‘真爱’到底意味着什么，要不就往我的收藏里再添块金子。”

  
“所以这些都是你自己收集来的？”Charles好奇地问道，一时间被分了神。

  
“并不完全是，因为我其实并不是龙，所以就没有那份难以抑制的需要，不会飞到各个城堡去掠夺财富；但住在一堆金子里的感觉确实不错，如果这能讲得通的话。”

  
“我相信你说的，”Charles说道，“那这些金子又是从哪来的呢？”

  
“我自己造的，”Erik说，他晃了晃双翼，Charles认为他这是在耸肩，“龙的魔法，或者说，我觉得这是巫师残余的魔力，因为如果龙真的能做到，那么他们就用不着再偷东西了，不是吗？”

  
“给我展示一下？”Charles满怀希望地请求道。

  
Erik抬起头，弓起那令人叹为观止的脖子。有那么一会什么都没发生，但然后Erik宽阔的胸口里发出了一阵低沉的咆哮声，Charles敢肯定他看见Erik眼里迸发出一缕明亮的火花；过了一会，Erik朝Charles伸开前爪，给他一叠金色的衣服。

  
“这个过程会有点不太舒服，就像消化不良，”Erik说着，而Charles十分惊讶地抖开了一件外衣，“但这么多年了，我已经做过很多次实验了，我差不多什么东西都能做出来，那些东西最后都会是金子做的，或者，要是我做一些类似衣服的东西，就至少会是金色的；差不多四十年前我还做过一整艘船，那艘船就埋在后面的什么地方。”

  
“真了不起，”Charles说道，“等等，所以这把轮椅？”

  
“第一晚你睡觉的时候我做的，”Erik说道，故意想让自己看起来漫不经心，“希望这把轮椅还可以，要是之前我在城堡时留意到这点，我一定会把你原来那把轮椅一起带来。”

  
“这把轮椅完美极了，”Charles让他放心，他咧嘴一笑：“你当时忙着应付朝你扔过来的长矛，所以我认为这是可以原谅的。”

  
Erik喷了喷气，小心地倾斜了一下爪子让剩下的衣服都滑落到Charles的大腿上。“不管怎样，这是些替换的衣服，当时为了不让你冻死，我必须把你身上的湿衣服都脱下来，我的爪子并不擅长做精细活。”

  
“我想这些就足够了，”Charles笑着说，“破除咒语之后，你打算怎么处理这些金子？”

  
“我不知道，”Erik老实承认，“我觉得我不想要这些金子，另外，没了我作为龙守在这里，用不了多长时间另一只龙就会发现这些金子然后据为己有，作为龙我也许能击退竞争者，但作为人类？”他咬咬牙，“我可不想变回原来的自己之后被烧死在一堆金子上。”

  
“有道理，”Charles穿上新衣服，他注意到Erik把头又趴回了前爪上而且闭上了眼睛，Charles朝他微笑；每件衣服都很合身，Charles坐在轮椅上，就连裤腿的长度也刚好；他想这是不是因为龙的魔法，或者Erik很善于观察。“我穿好了，很得体，虽然我觉得穿着一身金色有点可笑。”

  
“很合身，”Erik睁开眼睛只说了这一句话，Charles读不懂他的神情。

  
Charles吸口气，轻抚着大腿：“顺便说一下，我的回答是可以，我会亲吻你。

 

Erik露出了尖牙，Charles看了一会才明白Erik这是在咧嘴大笑。“谢谢你，Charles”

  
“现在我感觉有压力了，”Charles微笑着说道，“因为要是我没打破诅咒，我会很难过。”

  
“没关系，”Erik说道，“不会有难过的感觉的。”

  
“我们还没错过最后的期限吧？”Charles担心地问道。Erik是昨天把他带来的，但是Charles浪费了差不多一天的时间试图逃跑然后差点死掉，他不想Erik浪费掉他每十年才有的一次机会。

  
“最晚要到明天，”Erik说道，他被逗乐了，“每次为了这个日子我带人回来的时候，我都会多留一点时间给自己，我需要时间来说服她们亲吻一只喷火的龙，其实说服她们要比说服你花更多时间。”

  
“呃，我猜之前从来没人会尝试逃跑然后差点死掉，”Charles懊恼地说道，“你救了我之后，我就更容易信任你了。”

  
“也有人想逃跑，”Erik大笑着说，“但是我总是能在她们跑远之前把她们带回来，然后她们就又开始又踢又打又尖叫了，倒是没人把自己埋在雪堆里。”

  
Charles嘲讽一笑：“要不是暴风雪，我肯定能跑掉。”他的态度又柔和下来，“不过我很高兴我没能跑掉。”要是他跑了，他就永远不可能发现Erik所处的困境，也不可能有帮忙的机会了。

  
“我也是这么想，”Erik理解地说道，“明天就是破除咒语的日子，我会带着你一起飞回你的国家，然后我们会尝试一下，如果咒语被打破了，我们也不会被困在山顶上，但要是没有打破咒语，那你已经到家了，到时候就可以走了。”

  
“一次度假旅行换一个吻，”Charles说道，“成交。”

  
“那我们就说好了。”Erik满意地回答，而Charles则微笑着掩盖起紧张的恐惧感和满怀的希望。

 

* * *

 

这次飞回韦斯切斯特要比第一次飞过来时花费更多的时间，但比第一次舒服多了。Erik更加小心地握着Charles，轻轻地捧着他，Charles面朝后坐直，这样Erik的爪子就能为他抵挡呼啸的寒风，Erik小心地握起爪子，既不会划伤Charles，也能保证抓紧他不让他掉下去。

  
Erik的后爪握着那把金轮椅。如果Charles没了它就没法行动的话，那Erik就不愿意把轮椅留下，尽管Charles知道金子会很重。Erik没有抱怨，途中休息了好几次，Erik让Charles从爪子里出来透口气，而他根本没提轮椅的事。

  
等他们到达韦斯切斯特的时候已经是傍晚了。他们飞过起伏的绿色山峦和平坦的绿色草原，山谷间偶尔能看见几片森林，Charles立即就认出这是他的国家。Charles在高空中，安全地待在Erik的爪子里，他欣赏着自己王国的鸟瞰之景，在这场意料之外的匆忙冒险之后，他享受着韦斯切斯特带给他的熟悉感觉。

  
Erik最终降落在某个山丘的山顶上，这时已是夕阳西下，他轻轻地把Charles放在柔软湿润的草地上。站在这个高度上，Charles只能依稀看见韦斯切斯特城堡，还有山下直直朝城堡延伸过去的那条路。

  
“看上去我们及时赶到了。”Charles说道，Erik把轮椅放在他身边。

  
“对，”Erik同意道，“不过在这一天真正结束之前还有很多时间，如果还是不成功，我会在这里待一会，等到天一黑，我就把你带到离城堡更近的地方。”

  
Charles微笑，他抬起身子坐进轮椅里。穿着一身金色的衣服坐在金轮椅里，Charles觉得自己在落日的余晖里闪闪发光。“谢谢你，Erik”

  
Erik在Charles身边俯下身，他利落地收起双翼。“当然。”

  
“听着Erik……”Charles慢慢地说道，考虑着自己这样说会不会有些出格，“就算不成功，就算我不是那个可以打破诅咒的人……等我回家向大家解释一切，大家明白你无意伤害我们，你就随时都可以来韦斯切斯特。”他反感想到Erik又飞回那个孤独的洞穴，孤身一人再等十年。“就算我不是你的真爱，我还可以做你的朋友。”

  
Erik考虑了一下：“我……也想那样，”他说道，小心翼翼地表露出快乐的情绪，“只要不会再有扔向我的长矛就行。”

  
“成交，”Charles咧嘴笑着。他又严肃起来，大拇指不停地敲着轮子，然后他让自己别再这么焦躁。“那么……一个人到底要怎么亲吻一只龙呢？”

  
Erik又发出那阵奇怪的笑声，他小心地把头低到和Charles一般高，用一只大眼睛看着他：“简单，随便找个你喜欢的地方。”

  
“噢，就这样？”Charles嬉笑着问道，然后他向前倾过身子，嘴唇亲吻在Erik嘴角温暖的龙鳞上。

  
一开始什么都没有发生，Charles开始往后靠了，他感觉到莫名的失望，苦笑着轻轻道歉。但之后一束明亮的金光闪耀起来，那束金光很耀眼，Charles闭上了眼睛，那束光包裹住他，即使是这样，他也不知道……

  
合上眼的Charles感觉到那束光渐渐消失了，而随着光芒消失，他感觉到温暖的双唇轻轻地贴在他的嘴唇上。

  
Charles慢慢地睁开眼睛，和Erik面对面对视着。

  
他们渐渐向后靠，慢慢地分开这个吻。Erik的血肉之躯就站在那里，身上穿着和Charles身上差不多的金色衣服。他茫然地看了一会Charles，突然说不出话来，然后他移开视线，低头惊讶地看着自己的两只手。

  
“成功了，”Charles说道，感觉有些眩晕，“我是你的真爱。”

  
听到这个，Erik突然低头看着他，“成功了，”他重复道，而他的声音，他普通的人类声音，Charles对自己说，这个声音就和龙的声音没什么差别，只是少了低沉的感觉，“咒语解除了，”Erik惊讶地笑起来，“我又是我自己了。”

  
Charles咧嘴笑得脸都疼了：“恭喜你，我的朋友，欢迎回来。”

  
Erik捋了捋自己的头发，看上去对于头发的柔软度感到很惊讶。“我不敢相信，”他轻声说道，脸上带着一抹迷茫的神情，“这么长时间以来我一直希望着，但是……我都已经习惯了失望。”

  
“不如你跟我一起回韦斯切斯特城堡吧，”Charles在质疑自己的这个决定之前主动提出来，“我们能帮你慢慢回归正常生活，你想待多久就待多久，一直到你找到自己想做的事。”

  
“Charles，”Erik严肃地凝视着他，“我之前说那些话的时候是认真的，你知道我不会从你身上期待任何东西，无论……刚才那些意味着什么，”他打了个手势，“没关系的。”

  
“我知道的，”Charles真诚地回答道，“你也说了真爱是需要时间的，如果一个人有充裕的时间的话，我……不会反对，”他慢慢地说道，“不会反对看看会发生什么。”

  
Erik盯着他看了好一会，静止的动作太反常，让Charles又想起作为龙的Erik；然后Erik微笑起来，那个笑容

美妙极了，Charles感觉自己的呼吸都停止了。“我想哪天回基诺沙去看看，但是还有的是时间。”他握住Charles的手，两人手指交握。“我也不会反对，也想看看和你在一起会发生什么事。”

  
“好极了，”Charles微笑着回应，有那么一瞬间，倒映在Erik眼中的夕阳余晖让Charles最后一次想起跳动的龙的火焰。

  
“那我们回家吧。”

 


End file.
